Love Spell
by britneytaylorlucky13
Summary: Inspired by an episode of Buffy titled Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered. Set during the second season. Damon has an idea to make Elena admit her true feelings for him by creating a love spell, and with some little help from a witch, he succeeds. What will happen when the spell badly backfires and everyone in town except Elena starts declaring their true love for him?


Authors Note - I originally wrote this when I was 14, so apologies for the cringe worthy parts. I'm 18 now, and recently came across this story whilst scrolling the Vampire Diaries section. So I decided to delete it and re-upload it to my new account. I haven't changed anything, aside from a few spelling errors (may be some left, sorry) that I'd made just because I kind of like that I was so young when I wrote it, and wanted to keep it as it was. More parts coming soon. Please review and thank you for reading :)

Elena's P.O.V

_I didn't know what the hell I was doing, I'm in love with Stefan right? Yeah... I am. So why the hell am I feeling like this towards Damon? It's not right, he's arrogant, self-centred, and he uses girls all of the time! Although, on the other hand he's good looking, sweet (at least, to me) and he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, you know the ones where you can just lose yourself in them? Admittedly, he was also a good kisser. I wonder what he's like in bed... WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? There is nothing good about him. Only a fool could think that._

I look out of the window of my bedroom, the sun is shining, and it's completely and utterly beautiful. I hardly ever get to see the sun since it doesn't shine that much during the winter seasons in Mystic Falls. I re-read the diary entry that I had just written in my journal. _Wow, I seem like a major slut_ I think to myself. I'm not though.. or at least not these days. I've drastically changed. Ever since my parents car crash, I've been different. I don't take boys for granted any more, because I've now grown to realise that they can get hurt. Easily. Take Matt for example. It's been almost two years since we broke up, and he still glares at Stefan whenever he passes him in the hall. I think he blames him, for "stealing" me away, but honestly, we just grew apart. Everybody thinks that Matt was my first love, but he wasn't. I've never felt this way about anybody else before. Although, I used to feel a lot happier with Stefan than I do now. When he used to kiss me, I felt sparks, now the sparks have disappeared. Whereas Damon's kisses are amazing, even though I have to pretend that I can't stand him kissing me which sucks, big time. I think I'm falling for him, but I can't do that to Stefan. It's even worse since Damon's his brother and all. Oh shit, what am I gonna do?

Damon's P.O.V

_You know, I'm not the type of person to write in stupid diaries. Stefan keeps one and I honestly think he looks like a twat writing in it. The only reason I'm writing in this myself is because Elena seems attracted to it. If she walks into Stefan's room, and he's writing, she sort of looks at him as if it's really "cute" and "poetic". Fuck, what has this girl got me doing? I used to be really baddass but now I'm morphing slowly into an older version of my brother. Better looking obviously. Stefan kind of has this square forehead and I have a normal forehead. Maybe I should get plastic surgery, and change my forehead. Elena might like wierd foreheads... I've gone insane!_

I look down at the journal in front of me. I rip the page of writing out and burn it on the fire. I'm never writing in that thing again. I turn on the TV to distract myself and see what's on.. I'm torn between "Twilight" and "Buffy The Vampire Slayer". The only reason I watch them is to laugh at them of course. Books and movies never get it right. Although, I suppose Buffy kind of did, and besides she's kinda hot. Twilight is way off the mark though! Sparkling in the daylight? What the fuck? Stephanie Meyer should be ashamed of herself for making up such rubbish, and insulting our kind like that.

I switch over to Buffy, just to see which episode is on. _Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered_. The one where Xander does a love spell on Cordelia, and it backfires. I watch the episode, and afterwards I switch the TV off. I sit, and think for a moment. All of a sudden one word comes to mind... **_Bonnie_**.


End file.
